


When It Mattered

by lordofthepringles



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knew that Reid was dedicated to his job and may miss some events, but when it really mattered, he would always be there for Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Mattered

It was the morning of the wedding, and Luke was freaking out. He had woken up, and turned over to wake up, Reid, to discover he was gone.

He got up to go to the kitchen, to see if Reid was eating breakfast to discover a note taped on the refrigerator, saying he had been called into the hospital to perform emergency surgery and he wasn't sure when he would be back.

Luke sighed; he couldn't believe that Reid would potentially miss his best friend's wedding. He was supposed to walk Katie down the aisle, for God's sake.

Luke got dressed in his suit and headed for the hospital. He wasn't about to let Reid miss his best friend's wedding. Not only would Katie be livid, but also he hated going to weddings alone.

He walked into the hospital to see Kim Hughes standing in the lobby, looking furious.

Luke immediately knew what was wrong. Not only was Reid in surgery, but Bob was as well, on the day of his son's wedding.

Luke put Reid's tuxedo in his locker, with a snippy note, telling him he'd better make it early to the wedding, in the tuxedo, and smiling, otherwise he'd be sleeping on the couch for the next month.

He headed back to the lobby, where he saw Kim reaming out a nurse for not stalling Bob before he went into surgery.

Luke walked up to Kim and said,

"If it helps, Reid is in surgery too. Not quite the father of the groom, but he is supposed to walk Katie down the aisle today."

Kim's shoulders slumped and she smiled wanly,

"I knew this when I married Bob, but you're just learning aren't you? The life of a doctor is unpredictable and full of surprises. People don't get injured or sick on your time schedule. I think after 25 plus years of that, I'd get used to it, but sometimes, you just want one day to go perfect. My son's wedding is one of those days."

"Reid and I have only been together for a few months, but I've quickly learned that not making plans is the best way to go. Just general guidelines. Although sometimes I feel as if he purposely takes surgeries and cases just to get away from me.

Luke's smile faltered at that statement and Kim couldn't help but laugh,

"Let me tell you something, Luke. I used to loathe the very sight of Dr. Reid Oliver, but over the past few months, since he found you, he has been almost normal. I don't know how you did it or what you did, but it's a remarkable change from the cantankerous, pompous, jerk that first arrived in Oakdale. Reid is a doctor. He has the same stubborn need to do whatever he can for whomever he can. I doubt that his need to do surgeries and take on cases has anything to do with him, but more to do with you."

Luke knew what Kim was saying was true, and he knew that he overreacted to Reid's taking on a surgery today, but he was still irritated.

At that moment, the nurse came out to tell Kim that the surgery was almost done, and that Reid and Bob would be about another hour, but would make it to the wedding as soon as they could.

Kim grabbed her purse and coat and turned to Luke,

"So, would you mind escorting this old lady to her son's wedding?"

"I would be honored."

Twenty minutes later, Katie was stalking in her room

"Where in the heck is Reid? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!

Luke couldn't believe that Reid hadn't even told Katie he would be late!

Luke hated that Reid was leaving it to him to assuage Katie's fears,

"Reid and Bob were called into surgery this morning. But they said they would be here before the wedding."

Katie's face went from worry and anger to stony rage.

"WHAT? I can't believe them! On Chris and I's wedding day?"

Katie slumped down in an overstuffed chair, fuming.

"I know, Katie. I was livid at Reid when I found out. Believe me; he knows if he doesn't make it in time to walk you down the aisle, there will be consequences to pay."

"Oh, Luke. I guess, you and I both should know that getting involved with doctors would be hard. I guess I should've just expected my wedding day to come with some surprises. Well if Reid doesn't make it, would you mind walking me down the aisle?"

"I'd be honored, but I'm telling you, if Reid knows what is good for him, he'll be here."

Katie laughed at that and at that moment, Alison, Margo, Maddie, and Vienna came in, to help her finish getting ready.

Luke walked down the hall to where the men were getting ready and found Casey who was tugging at his tie, trying to get more comfortable.

Luke laughed at him and Casey said,

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had to wear this penguin suit. God I hate wearing tuxedos."

"I'd get used to it, Casey. You're gonna be wearing another one of those in a few months."

"Don't remind me. I mean, yeah I am excited to be finally be getting married to Ali, but if it were up to me I'd wear a dress shirt and cargo pants."

"No, if it were up to you, you'd wear jeans and a t-shirt."

"Yeah, well I'd figured I'd go classy for the big day."

Luke and Casey joked around for the next half hour. Luke kept checking his watch to see if Reid would actually show up on time.

Ten minutes before the wedding was supposed to start and Reid and Bob were still not at the wedding, Luke just prepared himself to go tell Katie, they weren't going to make it.

He walked up to the room and gently knocked on the door. Maddie answered and stepped into the hall,

"They aren't here yet, right?"

"No, but I'm really nervous to tell Katie, because if there is one thing I know, you don't tell a bride bad news on her wedding day."

"Don't worry, Luke. I'll tell her. By the way, I want you to know that I have never seen you this happy before, and I know it has a lot to do with Dr. Oliver. Make sure to hold onto him. True happiness comes along once in a lifetime, and sometimes not even then. Make sure you do whatever you can to keep it."

Maddie turned around, walked back into the room then, and left Luke to his thoughts.

He was still surprised that Maddie and he were friends, after he had stolen her boyfriend and then three years later they had broken up, and he had fallen in love with a different man. Maddie still remained his friend and told him that Dr. Oliver was good for him and Luke was grateful that no matter what happened, he had friends who stood up for him and wanted what was best for him. He was truly lucky.

He had a man, who rough and unrefined, had a huge heart. He didn't share it much with anyone, but those very close to him. Luke felt privileged that he was the one that Reid let down his guards with. And despite all of his own flaws, he had a huge capacity to love, and he loved Luke.

The anger started to subside then and he found himself not caring that Reid may miss the beginning of Katie's wedding. He only minded because he wanted Reid by his side during these big moments and when he wasn't there, he felt like part of him was missing.

Luke went outside then to check on the arrangements on request of Vienna, because they had to be "white then green roses in that order otherwise it would look bad". After making sure everything was picture perfect, he saw his parents arriving and went to greet them and to fix Ethan's tie, which was sideways. He looked up to see Reid walking across the grass to him, looking insanely good in his tuxedo.

Luke straightened up too fast and nearly passed out. He couldn't believe the type of reaction that Reid still had on him. Every time he saw him, he felt as if the air had been sucked out of him. Reid was carrying flowers. He didn't say anything to Luke just walked past him and went upstairs.

Luke knew that he was trying to make peace with Katie and he knew once Reid was on a mission there was no stopping him.

He looked over to see Bob with flowers as well trying to get Kim to talk to him. She was busily stalking around the seats making sure that there were perfectly in line and he was following her waving the flowers around in the air.

Lily and Holden looked at each other and laughed,

"Let me guess, Bob went to the hospital today, the day of his son's wedding."

"How did you know?"

"We've seen that look before, Luke. Like, Ethan's birthday, Christmas dinner, the 4th of July barbecue you were supposed to have as your housewarming party."

Luke just smiled.

The wedding started then and he took his seat next to his parents. He watched as the wedding party took their places and stood as the bridal march started. He watched as Katie started down the aisle, on the arm of Dr. Reid Oliver. Reid looked so handsome and proud, walking his best friend down the aisle, and Luke felt a lump in his throat, knowing that very few people could incite that sort of reaction in him. At that moment, Reid turned his head and caught Luke's eye. He smiled slightly and Luke could see the smile, though small, reach his eyes. He smiled back and he felt as if the world was right at that moment.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur and he barely remembered anything about the reception, except Henry giving a thoroughly hilarious and inappropriate speech, and Reid asking him to dance, which completely shocked him. He figured he was doing it to make up for being nearly late to the wedding. But he would take whatever he could get from Reid. The song that was playing was, "Then You Look At Me" by Celine Dion and he got lost in the words and Reid's eyes and forgot that anyone else was even there.

At the end of the reception, Katie said she was going to throw the bouquet and for any single woman to take the floor. He watched as all the singles rushed the floor and he and Reid watched the desperate women pushing and shoving each other. Then Katie, slowly turned around and said,  
"I have a better idea."

She walked over to Luke and calmly handed the bouquet to him and winked.

Luke blushed three different shades of red and looked over to Reid, who looked as if he was going to pass out.

Everyone there started clapping and laughing then and Luke knew that it would be best just to smile and play along.

Two hours later, Luke and Reid arrived home.

Reid went into the bedroom to change out of his tuxedo and Luke made some coffee.

Reid came out wearing nothing but pajama pants and Luke made every effort to not stare at Reid's chest, but he always failed.

"Not fair, Reid. You're playing dirty."

"How am I playing dirty? I mean we're going to bed soon, right?"

"Yes, but you think by walking around half naked, is going to make me just forget that you nearly missed your best friend's wedding and that you stuck me with the responsibility of telling her?"

"But I wasn't late. Well I nearly was. But, you should know. I wasn't nearly late for the reason you think."

"I honestly don't care anymore. I knew when we got involved that this would be our normal."

Reid walked closer to Luke then and took his face in his hands,

"I know that being a doctor's partner is not easy, but I promise that when it counts, I will be there. I will always be there."

He softly kissed Luke's lips then and Luke wrapped his arms around his neck and gave in.

He knew deep in his heart when Reid was being sincere and when he was faking it, and Reid was being sincere.

Reid took his hand and said,

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

"My surprise?"

"The reason I was almost late."

Luke was curious to see what Reid was talking about.

Reid covered his eyes as they walked towards their bedroom.

Reid dropped his hands once they were in the bedroom, and Luke's eyes immediately filled with tears.

Reid had covered the room with at least twelve dozen white roses, covered the bed with petals, and had close to sixty candles lit around the room, with Luke's favorite music playing.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes, he had never in a million years, had expected Reid to do anything like this. He had thought it wasn't possible to be any more in love with Reid than he already was, but he had just fallen all the way, totally, completely, in love with him. There was no going back. Reid had done something that he had never done.

He had put aside his disdain for dancing, public displays of affection, and romantic gestures all in one day. He did it for Luke.

Luke just shook his head and tried to keep from crying. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

When Luke hadn't said anything for at last thirty seconds, Reid said,

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Luke looked up to see Reid getting panicked.

Luke walked over to Reid and kissed him, trying to put what he was feeling into that kiss, because no words were coming to him.

After the kiss, Reid was nearly swooning.

"Wow, if I knew that was it took to get you to kiss me like that, I would've done that every day."

Luke smiled and said,

"No, just once is enough for me to know."

"Know what?"

"This is everything I need and want."

Reid pulled Luke to him and said,

"I love you, Luke. I just wanted to show you. Even when I have to go to the hospital for an emergency, there is nothing more I want to do than to be with you and you are the thing that gets me through the long days at the hospital. Knowing that you are here waiting for me and loving me and that I can walk in and you smile and I know I've found my home."

Luke's only response was to melt a little more into him and he and Reid spent the next few hours making love.

Luke was on his back looking at the ceiling, not believing the events of the day. He had gone from being livid with Reid, to being so in love with him that he couldn't imagine spending another day without him.

Reid got up then and left the bedroom. Luke could hear him opening some drawers and he figured he was making something to eat.

But a few minutes later Reid was back, carrying the flower bouquet from the wedding, two champagne glasses, a bottle of champagne, and some chocolate strawberries.

Luke sat up and said,

"Where have you been keeping all of that?"

"Never mind about that. I just wanted you to have the perfect night, because I know how much I've put you through the past few weeks with the hospital stuff."

Luke couldn't believe it. This was too much. This was like a completely different man. He had never had a man care so much about his needs and wants and be so attentive before. He had never known true love before, and now that he had it, it scared him a bit."

"Why do you have Katie's bouquet?"

"You'll find out."

Reid poured two bottles of champagne and set them on the nightstand.

Luke sat up on the side of the bed and watched as Reid put the strawberries on the table.

Then, he grabbed the flower bouquet.

"How did you feel today when Katie handed this to you?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know… I was surprised and a bit embarrassed."

"Did you think about what it would be like to be married to me?

"Truthfully? Yes. But I've been dreaming about that for a lot longer than just today."

Reid got a huge smile at that, and he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small box.

He kneeled down in front of Luke.

He grabbed Luke's hands and said,

"I know the feeling. I have been wondering and thinking about what it would be like to be married to you. And the more I thought about it, the more I fell in love with you, to the point where I couldn't imagine not being married to you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I gave you my heart a long time ago, Luke, and you took it and showed me that you cherished it and you gave me your heart in return. There is nothing more important to me than showing you how much that means to me, and how you've made me who I am. I don't want to be jerk that first came to Oakdale. I don't want to be the guy who resorts to sarcasm and anger. I want to be the guy that loves you for the rest of his life. Please say that you'll let me, please promise that you'll spend the rest of your life making me a better man, and please say that you'll marry me."

Luke was shocked, Reid had just poured his heart to him in a way that he had never done before. He grabbed Reid's face and looked into his eyes and saw fear and love and insecurity in his eyes. All he said was,

"The only thing I want to do for the rest of my life is love you, and I see no better way to do that than to be your husband. You are the greatest reward I have ever been given, Reid. You think you need me, but I need you, more. My life is incomplete without you in it and you make me who I am. So, I will marry you and spend the rest of my life loving you."

The first phone call was to Katie, who was just getting ready to leave on her honeymoon. She screamed out loud and was so excited.

The second was to Luke's parents, who said it was about time.

They finished the night when Luke asked Reid to slow dance, who reluctantly agreed. The song that was playing was, "The Day Before You", by Rascal Flats and it described perfectly how both men felt.

Six months later, Luke woke up to hear birds singing and the sun shining.

Today was his wedding day.

He rolled over to make sure Reid was awake to see a note on the pillow.

"I'm so sorry, Luke, but the hospital called, I have to go into emergency surgery. I promise I will be there for the start of the wedding."

Luke sighed dramatically and flung himself against his pillow. Figures, his wedding day would not be perfect.

He got up, grabbed his and Reid's tuxedos, rings, and headed to the farm, where the wedding was.

He walked into the house where he saw his Aaron and Casey getting ready.

Casey was again trying to pull the tie from around his neck,

"I hate you, Luke. Three times in six months? You couldn't have waited any longer? I mean, really dude, I'm happy for you and all, but I hate wearing these damn clown suits."

Luke just laughed at headed to a bedroom to change.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was in position and ready for the wedding to start.

He walked outside to see where everyone was. He got to the outside to see that everyone had already arrived, and Reid was standing at the altar waiting for him.

He grinned, knowing that Reid had kept his promise. When it really meant something, he would always be there.

He walked down the aisle with his parents on either side of him. He saw Henry and Vienna, Katie and Chris, Alison, Maddie, and all his family and friends grinning broadly as he walked down the aisle.

The next half hour flew by, he barely remembers reciting his vows, or listening to Abby singing, "I Will Be" by Leona Lewis. Everything was a blur until the minister announced they were married and he felt Reid kissing him, he snapped out of his trance, and then they were walking down the aisle, as husbands.

On the way down the aisle, Reid whispered in his ear, "I love you Mr. Snyder-Oliver."

Luke whispered back, "I love you more, Mr. Oliver-Snyder."

They were joined together, forever, as one.


End file.
